A need exists for a method for drilling, production storage and offloading from a highly stable floating vessel, wherein the vessel can self-power and navigate from port or be towed from port to a drilling location.
A further need exists for a method for drilling that provides safer drilling operations for handling of equipment and personnel and to provide a larger contained space for making up tubulars and performing topsides subsea drilling activity.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.